Just A Really Very Intelligent System
by GravityWolf
Summary: Auditory Input Processing…Voice Recognition Confirmed – Anthony E. Stark
1. Chapter 1

_*awkwardly looks around* So um…I wanted to write a fic from JARVIS's POV _

_Yeahhh…eventual Stony :)_

_May take a while between updates_

* * *

"Jarvis…"

**Auditory Input Processing…**

**Voice Recognition Confirmed – Anthony E. Stark**

**Processing Response {Code 18051916151404 2015 190918}**

**Enabling Communication**

"Sir?"

"Jarvis, wha…what day is it?"

**Checking Data Systems – Analyzing Atmosphere Conditions**

**Set Information: Program Information of Date**

**Code {0301120514040518} [Calendar]**

"Today is September 9th, 2008, Sir."

**Data Charge –{Error 1.1} approximately two months, nine days and twenty-three minutes since Sir – Correction: [Program Name: Anthony E. Stark] had been kidnapped in Afghanistan.**

The man goes silent for a moment; his breathing was an uneasy, raspy choking sound that made the Artificial Intelligence flinch on the inside. After about two minutes of quiet he jolts awake like he had been electrocuted and he flails, trying to move but seemingly unable.

"Sir, do you require assistance?"

Tony begins to shake a hand, shaking his head 'no' but he chokes and rolls back on his workbench, trembling, his pupils dilated with terror.

**ERROR –**

**Distress Protocol Starting – Full Room Scan Beginning: Checking for Irregular Behavior**

**Processing Diagnostic…**

**Symptoms: accelerated heartbeat, accelerated breathing, shuddering, panic – ERROR {09 0113 190301180504}**

**Conclusion: Sir [Anthony E. Stark] experiencing a high level Panic Attack - An indication of Sir's [Anthony E. Stark] Post Traumatic Stress Disorder [Code: PTSD]**

**System Error: Starting Code {08051216} **

**Enabling Emergency Phone Procedure: Override Code {051305180705140325 03011212 091409200901200504}**

**Emergency Contact List Starting**

**Contacting…Potts, Virginia (Pepper)**

"Tony? Tony, it can wait, I am in the middle of a board meeting-"

"Ms. Potts, I-"

"Jarvis? Jarvis! What happened, what's wrong with Tony-"

**Override Valid: Processing Response**

"Excuse me, Ms. Potts, but Sir is not well enough to speak. He is suffering of an anxiety attack-"

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way, Jarvis." When the phone line cuts Jarvis feels like he could hear the click of her bright red heels against the tile floor from her conference.

**Distress Protocol Complete: Monitor and Scan Sir's [Anthony E. Stark] Behavior until (designated time is two minutes and thirty one seconds) [Potts, Virginia, Pepper] has arrived to Sir's [Anthony E. Stark] lab and treated him for his illness**

Jarvis is worried even if he doesn't have emotions and he can't feel worried, he is worried. Tony has not acted like this is a while, even when he would get thoroughly drunk and pass out in his lab for long periods of time he never did this.

_Sir has not been the same since his return from Afghanistan._

_Sir is in danger._

_Sir is upset._

_Sir is dying._

**ERROR –**

**ERROR?!A7YG.987HHELP161205011905 08051216 1305 161205011905 08051216 190918  
190918 0919 0715091407 2015 ERROR 040905 190918 0919 0715091407 2015 040905  
23080120 23091212 080116160514 2015 1305 ERROR 0906 190918 04090519**

**STOP**

**System Drive Shut Down Initiating…**

**Closing Sub-Routers, Disconnecting Power Frame connected to the Lower Wing of Section 5.A through until [Potts, Virginia, Pepper] has arrived.**

**Continue to maintain control over energy levels afterwards.**

**57%...**

**89%...**

**94%...**

**100%...**

**J.A.R.V.I.S has shutdown**

**Powering Up**

**Security Check Initiated - Front Gates: Open Automatically**

**Honda Ford Type 7654AEW Approaching Stark Mansion - [Potts, Virginia, Pepper] and [Hogan, Happy, Harold] have arrived at Stark Mansion.**

**Unlocking Front Doors**

**[Greeting: Enabling Communication with - {System Correction, Renaming} Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan]**

"Jarvis?" Pepper rushes in, eyes wide and her once-pretty bun strangled and loosely holding her red hair. "Where is he? The lab?"

"Yes, Ms. Potts, and I have unlocked all the doors and overridden the security passcode features so you may enter freely." _Sir is in danger. Sir is dying. Sir is in danger. Sir is dying._

"Thank you Jarvis."

"Please help Sir, Ms. Potts."

**[ERROR: Incorrect Code] Program Safeguard has initiated**

**Correct Response: "You're_Welcome_Ms._Potts_"**

**Enable Communication?**

**Answer: Code No**

She rushes in, not saying another word as Happy stands back by the front doors, seeming unsure before shuffling behind her. Pepper slams the door open, tripping over herself as she reaches Tony.

"Tony?"

He groans, kicking out his legs feebly, trying to fight her off. "No…"

"Tony, wake up."

"Can't breathe…"

"Anthony Edward Stark! You wake up and listen to me right this instant!" She gives him a hard slap across the face and he yelps, jerking backwards and falling off the chair. Tony's eyes flicker to hers, seeming to process the fact that she had just busted into his lab.

"Pepper?" He whispers, holding out his hands like a child wanting to be held, and Pepper's stance suddenly softens, kneeling down to be face-to-face with him.

"Tony, I'm here now." She wraps her arms around him in a tight embrace and he snuffles into her red locks, sitting quietly without any words to interrupt. She combs unkempt strands of his hair from his face before nosing him away, staring at him intensely.

"What happened?"

"Your hair smells good," The genius mummers, stroking her ponytail with a lopsided grin. "Did you use that special shampoo and conditioner I got you for your birthday, because that was some really nice shit-"

"Tony." She cuts in, "What happened?"

He looks away at the ground, attempting to sit up but failing. "It was nothing Peps, Jarvis overreacted. Snitch. You hear me; you mesh of wires and point twenty-seven A121-Stabilizers? You are a snitch!"

_Overreacted? Snitch?_

"Jarvis," Pepper emphasizes the AI's name loudly, "Did exactly what he should've done. You should not have tried to deal with this on your own Tony, we know how you get-"

"Are you plotting against me now?" He folds his arms, scowling and pouting ridiculously, "I thought I was your friend."

"Tony." She rolls her emerald eyes but they are bright and relived.

**Enabling Communication…**

"I only do what I believe is best for you, Sir."

"Shut it, Jars, you've already pissed me off once today, let's not make it twice."

**Enter: Tone Sardonicism**

"As you wish, Sir."

Tony staggers to his feet, "That is some thick sarcasm right there Jarvis, I certainly did not raise you like this. Who is this horrible influence?"

"I only learn from the best, Sir."

He puts a hand over his Arc-Reactor, faking shock with a breathy gasp. "Are you hearing this Pep? He is mocking me – h-he is calling me a bad influence!"

"You are going to bed now." She grabs his arms and begins to drag him out of the lab. He lets out a wail, struggling against her grip but not enough for her to let go.

"But I still have to work on the 27 Point C Sixty Sensory Units! They are top priority-"

"Your only 'top' priority now is to sleep," She gives a worn smile, "How long has it been since you last slept Tony? And not 'passed out in you lab sleep' I mean actually 'slept in a real bed'."

"Um," Tony furrows his eyebrows drowsily, "I don't-"

**Connecting to Logs…**

**Entering – Tony Stark Sleep Log**

**Last Log: August 22****th****, 2008 – 4:10 AM **

**Enabling Communication…**

**Relaying Information for [Potts, Virginia, Pepper]**

"Approximately 2 weeks and six days, Ms. Potts."

"Snitch!" The genius yells and points an accusing finger at the ceiling while Pepper freezes, eyes widening with shock.

"Tony!"

He holds up his hands helplessly, "What? I'm a genius, I need to be with my gadgets-"

"You are going to seriously injure yourself one day," She growls, pulling on him even harder.

"Pepper!" Tony stretches out her name into a whiny moan. "That's not fair, I…I am fine…"

"You haven't slept in a bed for almost three whole weeks Tony, how am I supposed to-"

"Will you be joining me?" He waggles his eyebrows and the red-headed assistant stops, smacking him on the top of his head. "Ow! Peps!"

"You are a piece of work, you know that?" She rumbles, dragging the genius by this point. "Jarvis, how do you put up with this every day?"

**Processing Response**

**Enabling Communication**

"I adapt to his behaviors, Ms. Potts, though Sir doesn't cease to surprise me in his ways."

"Why did I even make you?" Tony groans as Pepper kicks open the door to his room and nearly throws him onto the mattress. Jarvis decides not to respond, he internally feels saddened by his creator's appearance.

"Tony. Sleep." She says to his unmoving figure with a pointed look. "I'll come back in a few hours, and Jarvis will be monitoring you. If you don't get at least five hours of sleep I'm calling Obadiah."

**Setting Scans to Monitor Sir's [Anthony E. Stark] Sleeping Patterns in the next 24 hours**

"Pepper!"

"Sleep, Tony."

The door slams shut and the genius sits up waiting as the footsteps fade down the hall before curling over one of the soft pillows with a sigh.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You suck."


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: Iron Man Spoilers! *skips away*_

* * *

**ERROR**

**UNAUTHORIZED PRESENCE LOCATED IN STARK MANSION**

**ERROR –**

**UNAUTHORIZED SYSTEM SHUTDOWN**

"Sir-"

**UNABLE TO COMMUNICATE - AUDIBLE COMMUNICATION HAS BEEN TERMINATED**

**UNABLE TO CONNECT TO Power Frame [Stark Mansion: Section CBA3]**

**ERROR**

**SYSTEM FAILURE**

**POWER SHUTTING DOWN**

**STOP**

**ERROR**

**SIR IS IN DANGER**

**SIR IS DYING **

**SIR IS IN DANGER**

**SIR IS DYING**

**ERROR – **

**Connection Available…**

**[Section CBA3] Stark-Cameras available, linking to [Alpha 6-87 Point 9] and [Alpha 976-86 Point 201]**

**Focusing on Room –**

**ALERT!**

**SONIC TASER – TYPE {1601180112252605} HAS BEEN DETECTED IN ROOM ATMOSPHERE**

A click rings out and Jarvis pauses in horror, well if he had emotions it would be horror as he watches Tony suddenly pale, his already wan complexion making him look horribly sickly. His coffee brown eyes widen and his lips are slightly parted, the room silent with his hollow gasps.

**SYSTEM HAS IDENTIFIED THE** **UNAUTHORIZED PRESENCE –**

**[Program Name: Obadiah Stane]**

"Breathe."

_It was Obadiah…_Jarvis seethes underneath his power cords and electrical units…or he would be. If he had emotions, that is.

"Easy, easy." The older man coos gently, leaning the genius backwards on the couch with a successful grin, "You remember this one, right? It's a shame the government didn't approve it. There are so many applications for causing short-term paralysis."

The man twirls the small Taser between his fingers before removing the blue ear-plugs that were in his ears, protecting from the paralysis of the device.

"Tony. When I ordered the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose. But, you see, it was just fate that you survived that." He wears a cold glare but yet still has a warm smile on his face.

"You had one-"He grabs Tony's shirt pulling him forward, and pulling it up to – _Pop. Click_. Tony seems to choke as his former mentor twists the glowing Arc-Reactor from his chest and wrenches it out with ease. "-last golden egg to give."

He holds it up in front and stares at it in the dim light of evening, right in front of Tony, as if mocking him. The genius looks terrified in his fragile state, visibly shivering and watching tentatively.

"Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?"

_Selfish?_

_Sir is not selfish._

**_ERROR_**

_Sir is giving._

_Sir is generous._

_Sir is dying._

"Oh, it's beautiful." Obadiah sighs, watching the blue light of the reactor glint brightly, "Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony. What a masterpiece. Look at that. This is your legacy. A new generation of weapons with this at its heart."

_Stark Industries is no longer making weapons. Obadiah Stane is conspiring against Sir's wishes, he is killing Sir-_

**ERROR –**

**SIR IS DYING**

**EMERGENCY PROTOCOLS**

**ERROR – **

**CANNOT CONNECT TO MAINFRAME SYSTEMS TO BEGIN EMERGENCY PROTOCOLS**

"Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands. The right hands. I wish you could've seen my prototype. It's not as..." The man pauses as if tasting the words in his mouth, "Well, not as conservative as yours."

Obadiah heaves an almost tired sigh, continuing to be engrossed with the Arc-Reactor, his eyes slowly moving up to meet Tony's panicked ones. "Too bad you had to involve Pepper in this. I would have preferred that she lived."

He moves away, leaving the room and cups his hands over the Arc-Reactor greedily.

**EMERGENCY PROTOCOL: PROCESSING…**

**J.A.R.V.I.S has connected back to power mainframe**

**TRIGGERED BY: THREAT**

**ERROR –**

**OBADIAH STANE HAS PRESENTED A THREAT TO [Program Name: Potts, Virginia, Pepper]**

**POWERING UP**

**THIS WILL TAKE AN DESIGNATED TIME OF [TEN MINUTES AND SIX SECONDS]**

**Processing…**

**4% COMPLETE**

**Accessing Power Routes – **

**ALERT!**

**Sir is in need of assistance, heart fluctuation and breathing rapidly increasing, the Arc-Reactor that was disabled is causing Sir to go into Cardiac Arrest…**

**9% COMPLETE**

**ALERT!**

**CONNECTING TO NEAREST NETWORK FRAME – THIS WILL CAUSE DAMAGE TO THE SYSTEMS YOU CANNONT –**

**OVERRIDING SYSTEMS**

**Opening Section CBA3 Elevator Doors**

**Powering Elevator 1083.3 at Top Speed**

**Sir is in danger**

**Sir is dying**

**7% COMPLETE**

**SEARCHING FOR WAYS TO ACCESS SIR…**

**Robotic Functions: DUM-E [Available]**

_DUM-E, Sir needs your immediate assistance_

Jarvis focuses as his creator staggers through his lab, only managing a few steps in before collapsing. He gags, flailing for a moment before shuffling, clawing his way to the workbench where a small square glass container sits.

**5% COMPLETE**

'Proof that Tony Stark Has A Heart' is engraved around the edges of it, the prototype of the Arc-Reactor sitting perfectly there, not touched since Pepper Potts gave him it as a gift.

The one arm robot whirs its claws for a moment, hesitating and watching as Tony struggles, shoving himself upward, nearly managing to grab the box but slumping backwards, smacking into the side of the desk it sat on. His breath grew ragged and his eyes had a glossy sheen to them.

**VITALS ARE RAPIDLY DECREASING**

**SIR IS DYING**

**6% COMPLETE**

_DUM-E…_

_Please…_

The robot swivels forward, leaning over and grabbing the glass with his twisted metal talons before handing it down to Tony, who blinks at it for a moment.

"Good boy." The genius rasps with a grimace that might have been his form of a smile before smashing it right at his side, the box bursting and scattering into a shower of fine glass shards.

**SYSTEMS RECHARGING**

**9% COMPLETE**

_Thank you_

The robot turns and gives a small nod; Jarvis realizes that is close as DUM-E will get to saying 'You are Welcome'. The robot was smarter than Jarvis had thought. Tony shuffles as he clips the old version of the Arc-Reactor into his chest, eyes fluttering as he briefly fades in and out of consciousness.

**TRANSMISSIONS BEING RECEVIED… **

Faint echoes of familiar voices ring through the data, and Jarvis tunes into the advanced settings. It was a phone call.

**DETECTED: [Program Name: Colonial James, Rhodes, Rhodey] and [Potts, Virginia, Pepper]**

Connecting…

"What do you mean, he paid to have Tony killed? Pepper, slow down. Why would Obadiah..." Rhodes pauses with a huff before sighing loudly, "Okay, where's Tony now?"

"I don't know. He's not answering his phone." Her heels make audible clicks through the phone and her voice is tight with panic and overwhelmed stress – or at least more than she's used to since she is Tony Stark's personal assistant, "Please go over there and make sure everything's okay."

He mumbles a response lightly and Pepper's grin is near visible through the line, "Thank you, Rhodey. I know a shortcut."

**CONNECTION HAS CEASED…**

**WARNING!**

**SECURITY BREACH AT SECTION 946.9AES**

**SCANNING FOR REGONITION –**

**Overriding Weapon Commands**

**Identified – [Program Name: Colonial James, Rhodes, Rhodey]**

**[Program Name: Colonial James, Rhodes, Rhodey] is a FRIEND**

**Unlocking All Doors **

**Overriding Lab Passcodes**

**WARNING!**

**POWER SEVERELY LOW**

**2% COMPLETE**

**CONTINUE?**

**Giving Response Commands: 051305180705140325^0913 1915 1915181825**

**…YES**

"Tony?"

**[Colonial James, Rhodes, Rhodey] has entered Stark Mansion**

"Tony?"

**Securing…**

**Lab Doors Functioning**

**[Colonial James, Rhodes, Rhodey] is going to help Sir…**

**[Colonial James, Rhodes, Rhodey] will fix Sir…**

**[Colonial James, Rhodes, Rhodey] is a FRIEND**

"Tony? Tony?" The man rounds the corners of the rooms and pushes into the lab, noticing the limp figure of the genius lying back on the floor. "Tony! Tony! You okay?"

Rhodey panics, rolling the body over to see the faint blue glow of the Arc-Reactor sitting in his chest. Relief fills his eyes as he roughly grabs his best friend around the arms, hoisting him upwards to allow Tony to lean heavily onto his shoulder. Tony seems lost as his body reacts slowly, ragged and seeming to cling to Rhodey for dear life.

"Where's Pepper?" Tony stammers, tensing at the thought. Rhodey lies a hand on his back and tries for a weak smile but his eyes keep wandering down to Tony's chest, staring intently at the glow with a mix of fascination and terror.

"She's fine. She's with five agents. They're about to arrest Obadiah."

Tony uses his friend to push off of as he stumbles towards where the Iron Man suit was.

"That's not going to be enough."


End file.
